Bergen
Population: 6,000 (95% Humans, 5% Duergar) Government: Monarchy Religions: Auril, Nature Spirits Imports: Fruits, Vegetables Exports: Ice, Furs, Whale Byproducts, Fish Alignment: CE-CN-CG-TN-LN Life and Society While the warmest place on Alesund, most people on Okarth would still consider Bergen freezing and nearly unbearable. As a result of the cold temperatures, men, women and children all wear heavy coats made of warm furs. Because of the cold temperatures, it is common for portions of the Great Ocean North, the Sea of Ice, and the Bay of Benin to freeze over, causing a small-to-moderate frost to accrue at the top of the ocean surface. To compensate for this, shipbuilders from Bergen build vessels in a special way. Vessels are equipped with hulls that are reinforced and a bow that comes to an extended acute angle. The bow is used to break ice as the ship plows into it, and to then put it to the side, allowing the ship to pass through the channel the broken ice leaves in it’s wake. Fishing is the most common profession for the average person in Bergen. The cold waters around Alesund have all sorts of fish living in them, and the Bergenese have coupled ancient barbarian fishing methods with more fishing methods to a highly efficient art. The most common Bergenese catches are artic crabs, shrimp, crustaceans, blackfish, salmon, cod, flatfish, and eels. Less common catches are sharks, and rays. Fishermen sometimes hunt whales, walruses, seals, and polar bears as well. Most dwellings in Bergen are built out of pine. Buildings made of bricks require the sun to cause mud blocks to harden. In Bergen, this kind of construction is too difficult, and as such, even though brick buildings are superior, most buildings are more or less log cabins. Very few buildings in the city are made entirely of brick, and those few that do are almost invariably owned by the wealthy and/or affluent. Because of the intense cold, the city virtually shuts down at night. When the sun sets, the already cold temperatures plummet even further. The main gate of the city is closed, businesses close, and individuals are urged to stay indoors, protected from the chilling winds, where they can find sources of heat. Even the patrols of armed guards that protect the city are cut down in length and frequency when the night begins. Because of the relative lack of metal ores available on the island of Alesund, coupled with the expense that importing such goods from the mainland, and the fact that metal chills very quickly, metal weapons, armors and tools are not exceptionally common in Bergen. Instead, locals use alternatives to these materials, including wood, bone, and in some cases, even magically enchanted ice itself. Having adapted to living in such extreme temperatures, the Bergenese are known for being somewhat gruff, and even rude. Bergenese do not beat around the bush, see things for what they are, and solve problems in the most straightforward and frank ways. Because day-to-day survival is often an issue of concern for many- especially the poor- Bergen is considered lacking in pursuits such as the arts. Bergen is ruled by a monarch, and has been since the original barbarian residents of the city came to the realization that they lived in a permanent city, and needed a more civil means of determining rulership other than younger warriors challenging older leaders, and eventually besting them. The Snowowl family, derived from the Snow Owl tribe, the barbarian tribe that settled Bergen, has ruled the city since it’s humble beginnings, and continues to do so, with Kosek Snowowl as the city’s current monarch. Major Organizations Enclave of Elders Major Geographical Features Bergen is located on the southeastern tip of the island of Alesund. Though the waters of the Great Ocean North are rife with icebergs and glaciers, the ocean itself never fully freezes solid, allowing trade to continue all throughout the year. Because of its location, the people of Bergen have profited greatly over the years, fishing and hunting aquatic creatures. Important Sites Castle Bergen Regional History In the year 604, a man known as Benin the Great, became the leader of the Snow Owl tribe of barbarians. Claiming to have been touched by the indigenous deities, he led his tribe to the southern shores of Alesund. There, he led a great deal of his followers into the sea, via boat. For many generations, the barbarians of the Snow Owl tribe, who had stayed behind on Alesund waited for their leader to return, keeping their ancient ways and traditions in tact. Eventually, however, these barbarians began showing the first trappings of civilization. They began to build permanent homes. One by one, more homes were built, until an actual village had spring up. By the year 900, their settlement would have enough permanent residents and the proper sociological properties to formally be called a town. The people decided that Krangnar the Bold would be their king. Krangnar took his tribe’s name as his own surname, and Krangnar the Bold became Krangnar Snowowl, the first monarch of Bergen. For the next two hundred years, Bergen would slowly develop, and further transition from a group of organized barbarians to an actual city. The tundra barbarians, of whom the Bergenese were once members of, disdained their ways, but left them in relative peace. The Ice Maiden, who came into power nearly around the same time that Bergen did, would be the city’s most pressing foreign policy issue. Early in 1,135, the Duergar of Grundleslack emerged from the Underdark and began a war with the tundra barbarians. Bergen, aware of this, chose to stay out of the conflict, seeing it as between the Deep Dwarves and the barbarians. When a group of trappers from Bergen were killed by the Duergar, however, Bergen was drawn into the conflict. King Kosek Snowowl mustered the militia of Bergen, and the combined forces of Bergen and the tundra barbarians drove the Duergar back into the Underdark.